the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
I Love Winning
Bhutan USA }} is the twelfth and final episode of The Amazing Race 4. Leg Clue 1 - Dordenma Statue. Thimphu, Bhutan. -> (Museum of Fine Arts. Houston, Texas, USA.) You have been removed from the Facebook group. For this final Leg of the race, you will go to Texas, USA. Head to Houston and search for one of the largest art museums in the United States. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - of Fine Arts. Houston, Texas, USA. ROADBLOCK Who’s the artist? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to put nationalities on the fourteen artists shown here. Once you have put the correct nationalities on all fourteen, you will get your next clue. Clue 3 - of Fine Arts. Houstan, Texas, USA. -> (Houston Zoo. Houston, Texas, USA.) Head to the zoo of the city you are currently in. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 4 - Zoo. Houston, Texas, USA. -> (Rosenberg Library. Galvenston, Texas, USA.) Head to the nearby city of Galvenston, and search for Kempner Park. Your next clue awaits in a library close to this park. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - Library. Galvenston, Texas, USA. ROADBLOCK Who remember the Detours? Note: If your partner did the art-Roadblock, you will have to do this Roadblock. In this Roadblock, one of you will have to pair the following series of Detour options together, so that they match the series of Detours you have gotten throughout the race. The Detours from the Sanmarinese Leg does not appear. Once you have the correct ten pairs, you will get your next clue. Clue 6 - Library. Galveston, Texas, USA. -> (Galveston Railroad Museum. Galveston, Texas, USA.) Find a railroad museum in the city where you currently are. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 7 - Railroad Museum. Galveston, Texas, USA. -> (Alamo Park. Galveston, Texas, USA.) Now go to one of the many parks in Galveston. You will find your next park in this one specific park. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Park. Galveston, Texas, USA. -> (Wortham Theater Center. Houston, Texas, USA.) Find a performing arts center, designed by Eugene Aubrey. This theater is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 9 - Theater Center. Houston, Texas, USA. -> (Minute Maid Park. Houston, Texas, USA.) Find a ballpark in Houston, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 10 - Maid Park. Houston, Texas, USA. -> (Children’t Museum of Houston. Houston, Texas, USA.) Head to a children’s museum in Houston. This museum is where you will get your Final Task. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 11 - Museum of Houston. Houston, Texas, USA. FINAL TASK To get your Final Clue, you will have to remember what Kaffe commented on each Pit Stop picture. Once you have put the right quotes on the right pictures, you will get your last clue and can race to the Finish Line. Clue 12 - Museum of Houston. Houston, Texas, USA. -> (Miller Outdoor Theathre. Houston, Texas, USA.) This is it! Search for an outdoor theater, located in Hermann Park, and run to the Finish Line! Hurry!! GO, GO, GO!!!! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Szymon & Jamie. Reference *¹Purry & Koror spent too long at Purry's Roadblock, and were taken straight to the Final Task. Koror never actually completed this Roadblock. *²For personal reasons, Seth & John were unable to complete the Final Leg and were taken straight to the Finish Line in 3rd place, and so Seth never actually completed this Roadblock. *³Both Purry & Koror and Seth & John were unable to finish the Final Leg and were taken straight to the Finish Line. Neither team actually finished the Final Leg. Gallery None Category:The Amazing Race 4 Category:The Amazing Race 4 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)